


Morning, Big Cat

by AuthorBliki



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Body Worship, Breakfast, Cute Ending, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorBliki/pseuds/AuthorBliki
Summary: “Arin.”“Hm?” He says tiredly and nonchalantly.“I’m cooking.” Suzy says as she motions to the pans sizzling.





	Morning, Big Cat

**Author's Note:**

> mORE MORNING CUDDLES YEEEEEEEEEE-

It was early morning. 6:10 am to be exact. Suzy was up early that morning before Arin, lazily getting up out of bed and to the kitchen. Suzy doesn't bother putting on a shirt so she goes into the kitchen in her bra. As she turns on the light, she feels a familiar furry feeling brush against her leg. “Hey Otto. How are you?” Suzy says sweetly as she bends down to pet the cat. Otto pushes his hand up against her hand. She smiles as he bends back up and looks through cabinets for pans. 

When she finally does, she gets them down and puts them on the stove. She fetches some ingredients from the fridge and sets them down on the counter. She starts to make some eggs, pancakes, sliced fruits, and bacon for breakfast. The smell of fresh eggs and bacon fill the room. Just then, Arin walts into the room lazily but enticed by the smells that filled the older mans nose. He looks in the direction of the wonderful smells and finds his wife cooking. He smiles as he quietly walks behind her, wrapping his big arms around her waist, snuggling his head in the crook of her neck.

“Good morning big cat.” Suzy says as she turns her head to kiss his forehead. Arin smiles and kisses her neck in response. Suzy giggles as she puts down her spatula. “Arin.”

“Hm?” He says tiredly and nonchalantly. 

“I’m cooking.” Suzy says as she motions to the pans sizzling.

“I know baby.” Arin replies and he kisses her neck more. 

“That means, stop kissing me and go sit down.” The smaller woman says giggling as she tries to push Arin away. Arin whines and pulls her closer.

“Who says you can't cook and let me love you at the same time?” Suzy laughs and eventually gives in and go backs to cooking. Arin smiles contently as he snuggles back into her neck. As Suzy puts the bacon on a separate plate, Arin opens his mouth and makes a “ahhh” noise. Suzy rolls her eyes and gives Arin a piece of bacon. He bites down on it and eats it happily. “Thank you kittykat!” Arin recently started calling Suzy ‘KittyKat’ after her channel. Suzy enjoys it very much

Suzy continues to cook as her tall husband is still hugging her. Arin looks at Suzy and says “I love your body you know that right?” 

“Yes Arin, you tell me that mostly everyday.” Suzy says without turning her head away from her task at hand. 

“That’s because it's true.” Arin has always loved Suzy figure. Anytime they were cuddling or hugging Arin would always say Suzy is soft or squishy. Suzy personally loved it when Arin said that.

After Suzy was done cooking, she served her and Arin, they ate together at the table. Once they were done, Suzy put the plates in the kitchen and flopped back down on the bed. She was tired so laying down felt like heaven. She felt the bed sink down right next to her and she turns to Arin with a smile, Arin pulls her into his warm embrace and cuddles her. It was a lazy saturday anyway so Suzy wrapped her arms around him as well, resting her head into Arins warm chest. Arin always felt at home with Suzy, whenever she was with him, he felt like everything was gonna be ok. Otto, mochi, and mimi eventually join the snuggle party, laying around the married couple. Arin falls asleep once again, as well as Suzy.

Arin hopes they never grow apart, rather he hopes to grow old with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this story?  
> Visit my Instagram for more of my content!  
> https://www.instagram.com/reymations_edits_/


End file.
